FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus for orienting a spherical object, preferably a game ball, according to pre-existing visually recognizable indicia which appear on the surface of the spherical object, so that additional indicia may be made on the spherical object in a pre-determined orientation with respect to the pre-existing indicia.